Pixelstar Software
Pixelstar Software is a video game developer and publisher based in Palm Beach, Florida, and founded in December of 1996. They are known for their business simulation games, and budget titles. Once in a while, they will publish graphic adventure games. They also publish budget titles from Japan. From 1997 to 2007, JoWooD Entertainment published Pixelstar games, after 2007, Typewriter Interactive published their games until 2013, since then they self published their games online, while nordic games/THQNordic publishes physical copies of their games. History After getting a loan of $200k, Kyle Denner decided to start up a game company. His main focus is creating budget casual games, fun for all ages. Before they officially launched with "Movie Tycoon", they signed a 5-year agreement with JoWooD Entertainment for them to publish their games. In February of 2001, it was reported that while JoWood Entertainment will extend their deal by five years, Pixelstar will distribute PC games on its own site, pixelstore.com. The store was later taken down in November of 2005, due to low traffic and a high cost of the site. In December of 2005, it was reported that Typewriter Productions and Viacom were interested in buying Pixelstar Software and it's divisions/subsidiaries for a total sum of $160 million. At the same time, Typewriter Interactive was born to publish games based off Vision and Typewriter Productions properties. In January of 2006, the sale was finalized, and Pixelstar Software was turned into a subsidiary of Typewriter Interactive. The sale also transferred publishing rights to Typewriter Interactive, although the publishing rights didn't go into effect until the summer of 2007. In 2011, games from 1997 to 2007 appeared on GOG.com, with games from 2007 to 2011 appearing on the site in 2014. Newer games appeared on both Steam and GOG.com. In 2013, it was reported that Typewriter Interactive will close its doors and that Pixelstar Software will become its own entity again. A few months before the transition, it was announced that Nordic Games will distribute newer games (and classic compilations) in physical form, when Pixelstar will distribute digital copies themselves. On December 21, 2013, the transition process completed and Pixelstar Software became an independent company again. Acquisitions In 2004, it was reported that Frostfire, a small video game publishing company located in Nevada was bought by Pixelstar. Pixelstar split the company into two, one that will focus on budget titles from Japan (Frostfire), and one that will focus on developing AAA titles. In 2018, it was announced that RaGE Media's game development studios will be merged as Pixelstar Development Team 2. Team Envision will be rebranded as Pixelstar Envision. Development time Games are usually developed in 5-7 months, although later on, this was decreased to 4-6 months. Movie Tycoon, TV Simulator, and Construction Zone Simulator started development at the same time, around January of 1997, and all three of them ended in the summer of 1997, and so one game was released every other week. In the spring of 1997, TV Simulator GB started being developed for a fall 1997 release, and Space Tycoon started in the summer for a winter 1997 release. Also starting in the summer of 1997, sequels of games and original games. Compilation games usually start developing in the summer or fall of a year, to be released in the winter of next year. Games developed by Pixelstar These are games that are developed by Pixelstar Software and it's divisions. Game engines Since 1998, Pixelstar started to make their own game engines to use for their work. Previously, they used a heavily modified version of the SCUMM engine to use with their titles. Assembly and C were also used for some games from 1997-2000. After a few years, engines become open source. * Pixel*3D+ (1998-2001, open source availability: 2008) * *Pixel (2000-2004, open source availability: 2009) * Apex* (2003-2005, open source availability: 2007) * 3D*HD (2005-2009, open source availability: 2008, used from 2015-2016 for mobile games) * Frost*Apex+HD (2006-2011, open source availability: 2013, used from 2016-2018 for mobile games) * 3D*Apex+HD (2009-2014, open source availability: 2017, used from 2018-present for mobile games) * HD*Frost*Pixel3D (2012-2018, open source availability: 2018) * KDPBFL*HD+Frost (2015-present, open source availability: 2020) * FLApex+HD*3D (2017-present, open source availability: 2021) * Pixelstar Envision (2018-future, open source availability: 2022) Pixelstar Animation In 2002, months before the release of Pixelstar Racer III: Free Streets, an animation studio opened in Miami, Florida, to produce animated projects of Pixelstar Software shows. Most shows were a failure, except for Pixelstar Racer, which was in production until 2007. Spinoffs were produced, leading up to a sequel series of the first series. The studio was shut down in 2015, due to ratings for Pixelstar Racer Touge. Employees went to work with BronzePlanet and Firebasket Studios. * Pixelstar Racer (2003-2007) Gauntlet * The Town (2004) * Delivery Boy (2005-2007) * Ski Resort (2006-2008) * Pixelstar Racer: Street Racer (2007-2009) * Pixelstar Racer: Drift (2009-2010) * Pixelstar Racer II: Big Leagues (2009-2012) * The Trainyard (2010-2011) * Pixelstar Racer: Drift II (2011-2013) * Pixelstar Racer III: Touge (2013-2014) Advertising From 1999 until 2011, Pixelstar Software games were usually advertised only on Cartoon Network, although after 2011, commercials appeared on Nickelodeon, BronzePlanet, and popular broadcast television services. Reception TBA Category:Companies